The present invention relates to a compressor, in particular an axial piston compressor having an axial piston drive mechanism for aspirating and compressing a coolant, having a drive shaft for the drive mechanism, having radial bearings of the shaft located at the front and rear of the compressor housing, the drive side having the pulley being defined as the “front,” and having at least one axial bearing for the shaft, this axial bearing being located in the rear housing section of the compressor.
Compressors of this type are known, for example, from German Patent Application 19807947 A1. Compared to older designs, this compressor has the advantage that an axial bearing transfers the tensile forces acting in the shaft to a cylinder block, and for that reason, the first housing section remains substantially free from pulsation forces. However, a second housing section, which may also be described as a cylinder head, and a valve plate are still affected by the pulsating pressure forces produced by the compressor work, it being necessary for these forces to be absorbed via a connection between housing section and the second housing section, namely the cylinder block, and routed to the axial bearing via a clamping shoulder of the cylinder block This means that in this design, cylinder head is still available as a sound emitting surface for the sound produced by the pulsating forces.